The Train Ride
by Eternity53
Summary: For the OC Interaction Challenge. Reviews Appreciated.


OC Interaction Challenge

Keeli sat in the Slytherin common room, smirking. She was rather pleased with herself, she had been sorted into the house of her preference. She chuckled silently as she thought back to the train ride to Hogwarts.

Keeli and her friends were on the train, their feet propped up against the opposite seats, headphones around their neck and their hoodies up. Two of her friends, Matt and Alyson, were second years at the school, and were filling her in on what to expect. By that, they didn't mean filling her in about the lessons and teachers, but instead about the best teachers to prank, and how to make sure you don't get caught.

They were all laughing, plotting what they were to do first. Matt and Alyson were both Slytherins, because of their natural cunning and ambitious personalities. They were definitely ambitious to be one of the best pranksters around. Alyson took out a black skulled purse, and everyone leaned in, eager to see what Alyson had in there.

"Drum roll please..." she said, smiling goofily. Obligingly, Keeli and Matt banged their hands on the cage of the train. Very slowly, to add to the dramatic effect, Alyson took out the items concealed beneath the black leather purse. In her hand were five golden discs, which Keeli instantly recognised as galleons, the currency of wizards. She gazed quizzically at Alyson, her left eyebrow raised.

"For the snack cart, duh," Alyson explained, revealing nothing more. Keeli and Matt looked at each other, both trying not to burst out laughing. They wanted to know what was making Alyson look so smug, but didn't press the matter.

A few minutes later, the snack cart arrived at their carriage. On the cart were many delicious snacks to try, and Keeli could feel her mouth beginning to water just looking at them.

"Choose whatever you want. My treat," Alyson said, taking the coins back out of her purse.

"Alright," replied Keeli and Matt, smiling. Free food was free food, thought Keeli. There was no point in complaining. They each chose a small pile of sweets, let Alyson pay for them, and began eating them. The only person who didn't take advantage of Alyson's generous offer to pay for the sweets was Mia, who gave her own money to pay for the snacks she bought. Mia was the quiet, studious girl in their group. The goody-two-shoes who nearly always had her headphones on and writing pad in her hand. Keeli, Matt and Alyson nearly always had her help with any homework they were made to do.

The snack cart lady continued on through the length of the train, leaving the four children alone in their carriage again. Alyson stood up, and scanned the carriage, almost as if checking for cameras or anything that could listen in on their conversation. She smiled, and sat back down, obviously satisfied with her findings.

"You know those coins? Yeah, they were Leprechaun gold," Alyson whispered, giggling. Keeli and Matt started laughing too, but Keeli abruptly stopped when Mia threw down her headphones and stared at them all in disbelief.

"You did what?" Mia said, "You have to go own up. They will realise eventually you know."

"Owning up is the quickest way to get caught. No way," Alyson replied with a confident grin. Keeli was rather worried that they would get caught, but didn't say anything. Alyson had a lot of experience playing pranks, and if she said they wouldn't get caught, then they wouldn't get caught.

Mia sighed, put her headphones back to her ears, and continued writing. The others ignored her and continued their talk on new tricks they could play on the teachers as if nothing ever happened.

...

The Hogwarts express train was about an hour and a half away from its destination, and most of the sweets from the snack cart had been eaten. Keeli looked around the carriage, searching for something of interest they could talk about. She was about to give up in defeat and let the silence continue for a little longer, when she sensed movement under one of the seats of the other side. She went to investigate, and a toad hopped out from under the train seating. Keeli picked it up.

"Aww, look – its a little toadie! What should we do with it?" Keeli asked the others.

"Hmm..." Alyson murmured, trying to think up a new trick involving the toad.

"You should go find its owner," Mia said quietly, "they could be looking for it."

Keeli sighed. She didn't want to get on the bad side of anyone, not yet anyway. "Okay I will, be right back."

Keeli exited the carriage with the toad, planning to go through each carriage, to see if anyone knew who the owner was, or where they were. The first two carriages she went through had no results, just a few people staring at her, doubting her sanity. As she arrived the third carriage, she yelled out "This anyone's toad?" She expected no response, like before, but a boy that looked her age tearfully ran up to her shouting "Trevor!" Keeli assumed that was the name of the toad, and placed it in his outstretched hands. He sniffed, and thanked Keeli.

"Any time, mate," she replied, "Well, got to get back to my carriage now, bye!"

She waved at the small boy, and walked back towards her carriage.

In the next carriage, she saw a boy patrolling the area. When he spotted Keeli, he hurried up to her. The boy was older than Keeli, maybe a fifth year, and had ginger hair. She smiled at him, and then saw that he a badge on his robes with the letter P on it. A prefect. Keeli sighed to herself, wondering what lecture the boy was going to give her.

"Miss, we'll be arriving soon. You should get back to your carriage and change into your robes. They expect you to be wearing them at the school," he said politely.

"I was on my way back there, actually. I'm Keeli, by the way," Keeli replied, staying professional as she offered her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Percy Weasley, Gryffindor Prefect," Percy said, shaking her hand. Keeli stepped out of his way, letting him proceed to the next carriage. She walked back to her friends, so she could change into her special robes.

Back at her carriage, Keeli noticed that her three friends had already changed into their robes. She said nothing to them as she went to her backpack to get hers out. They all gasped as she took it out. Keeli chuckled. Her robes were identical to everyone else's, in every way except one. The colour – it was luminous green. It wasn't her actual school robe, of course. It was for her, Alyson and Matt to use in their pranks later in the year. Keeli threw the robe at Alyson, and she stuffed it in her bag. Keeli then got out her real school robe.

"Matt, get out. I'm putting this on," she said, holding up the robe. Matt's eyes widened in mock terror as he backed out of the carriage. Keeli changed into her robes, and sat down again. After a few minutes, she remembered Matt, went to the carriage door, and signalled that he could come back in. Matt jumped back to his seat and said, "What did I miss?"

Nobody answered him, and he sat back down. It wasn't long left until they arrived, and the suspense was subtly killing Keeli. She remained almost silent until the train slowed to a halt.

Keeli laughed as her memory of the train ride to Hogwarts ended. She looked around the common room, and realised she was no longer alone. A rather good looking first year boy had just entered the room, with a soaking wet coat slung over his shoulder. He threw the coat on the chair next to Keeli, spraying droplets of water over her.

"Did I get you wet?" the boy, who Keeli remembered as Draco Malfoy, asked.

"No, these droplets of water just came out of nowhere," Keeli replied sarcastically.

"Oh good, I didn't want to apologise," Draco said, pretending not to notice the sarcasm. Keeli laughed. This guy actually has a sense of humour, Keeli thought happily.

"Anyway," Draco continued, "There's probably going to be a party later on in this common room. You welcome to come, all Slytherins are welcome."

Cool, Keeli thought, I've been invited to a party already. She didn't care that it was only because she was a Slytherin, it would be a good chance to socialise.

"Awesome, I'll be there," Keeli replied. Draco walked away, smiling almost as broadly as Keeli was.


End file.
